


Baby Bump

by Approachingthedogpark



Series: Baby Bump [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Approachingthedogpark/pseuds/Approachingthedogpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a strange kink that he's shy about and Cecil is willing to indulge him.<br/>(Or at least that's what he thinks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

“You know what would be cute?”

Carlos’ question broke the long silence in their shared bedroom. From the corner of his eye he saw Cecil blink as if startled awake from a dream, a look he often got when he is pulled out of a book he has been sucked into. Cecil looks over at him but the scientist doesn’t dare look away from his laptop as his stomach twisted with nerves. This was it, his make or break moment.

“No..what?” He asked, and Carlos placed a hand on Cecil’s stomach, finally daring to look away from his computer to his boyfriend’s face and biting his lower lip nervously.

“You, with a belly.” Carlos elaborated.

Cecil groaned and lifted his shirt a little. “I already _have_ a belly.” He whined, grabbing at the bit of tan pudge around his abdomen, formed thanks to years of a job sitting at a desk and eating way too many tacos from ‘Jerry’s Tacos’.

Carlos knew he would say that. He’d had plenty of showers with Cecil and he’d watch the radio host wash himself and stare down at his body. Cecil would sigh wistfully over the body he used to have and poke at what he claimed was fat. He would continue with this until Carlos kissed at every inch of his body and told him how he was perfect the way he was.

Carlos chuckled and closed his laptop, putting it aside as he looked over his boyfriend who was neither skinny nor fat, no matter what he thought. “I was thinking more of a baby bump, really.” As he said it, he ran a hand over the radio host’s stomach almost reverently.

“Oh Carlos, that’s _ridiculous_.” Cecil chided coldly. Carlos saw the frown grow on Cecil’s face before the radio host looked away from him and hid his face back behind his book.

 Carlos felt his ears grow hot with shame. Usually they shared their kinks beforehand, but he just couldn’t put this one out in the open as easily as he had with bondage or asking Cecil to pull his hair harder when they were making out.

 Getting off on pretending to impregnate his boyfriend was definitely weird even for Night Vale, but he felt like he could tell Cecil anything. He had hoped that if maybe he started to talk about it he could get Cecil to understand and play with the idea, but he was shot down before he could even admit his desire…

“I’ve seen pregnancy before and it isn’t pretty. I’d have ugly stretch marks.” Cecil whined. The tension in the room evaporated as the words left his lips. He sighed dramatically and placed his hands over his face, letting the book he was reading fall off the bed, his voice now muffled behind his palms as he continued to complain. “And I would get swollen ankles! Also, six months in I’d have to waddle around everywhere like an undignified duck. You’d leave me in an instant.”

“I disagree.” Carlos rebutted, curling onto his side to be closer to his boyfriend and rubbing soft circles into Cecil’s stomach, a large smile spreading across his face. “You would be so cute; my little pregnant boyfriend. I would rub cocoa butter on any stretch marks that dared to appear and I would massage your feet after a long day at work. Plus, I bet you would look cute waddling.”

Cecil gave an appreciative sigh at the gentle caresses and peeked between his fingers. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Carlos cooed, kissing at his boyfriend’s neck. “You would be absolutely adorable, and I would know with every shuffle of your feet you were supporting _our_ child.” Spurred on by his boyfriend’s breathy moans, Carlos nibbled at his earlobe before whispering into the shell of his ear “Twenty-three chromosomes from you, twenty-three from me to make something uniquely us. Scientifically speaking, that would be…amazing.”

A wistful sigh slipped from Cecil’s lips and soon Carlos had hands running through and tugging his so-called perfect locks and lips against his in a sweet kiss. Carlos let out a groan as Cecil’s tongue entered his mouth, swiping against his tongue and palate before pulling away. Warm, violet eyes looked at Carlos with such intensity that he felt the breath leave his lungs.

Cecil’s voice was soft as he spoke, as if he didn’t want to break the moment by speaking too loudly, but it was an obvious command. “Make love to me.”

Carlos couldn’t refuse. It felt like it took mere seconds for them to shuck off all their clothing. Soon Carlos was between Cecil’s legs, leaning over him with one palm splayed beside Cecil’s head to keep him balanced and the other hand already lubed up and slipping two fingers inside Cecil’s entrance. The radio host let out a hiss of pleasure between clenched teeth, eyes shut.

Carlos couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone this amazing in his life and so willing to indulge him. He felt his chest swell with love for the stunning man writhing underneath him.

“They would look beautiful like you…” Carlos murmured as he thrust his fingers inside of Cecil, who gave appreciative gasps and whimpers. “Your eyes,” he kissed both of Cecil’s eyelids “your lips,” he brushed his lips against Cecil’s gasping, open mouth, first the top lip and then the bottom, sucking on it and giving a gentle nibble. “and your hair.” At that, Cecil’s eyes snapped opened in alarm and he shook his head in protest.

Carlos laughed and curled his fingers at just the right angle to make Cecil stop objecting, arch his back and cry out in pleasure. “Fine, my hair then?”

“Your hair,” Cecil moaned in agreement, his eyes hazy with pleasure as he looked over the scientist’s face “and your beautiful jaw, and your teeth and your love of life and your inquisitiveness, oh my _perfect_ _Carlos_.” He managed in a tumble of words, now fucking himself down on Carlos’ fingers.  “I can’t wait any longer. Get in me, please!”

Normally he loved making Cecil beg, but to see him so undone and into this idea made him lose all control. His hand instinctually went for the condoms that he knew were in the bedside table, but stopped halfway.

“Cecil,” his voice came out rough, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Cecil, can we try without a condom?”

They had never done this before, but he knew for a fact that both of them were clean. He always checked over himself and was practically Cecil’s physician at this point. Night Vale doctors were horrifying, Teddy Williams was busy with a war, and he would do anything to take care of his boyfriend when his Lyme disease flared up.

Cecil nodded, his already flush face turning a shade darker.  “N-no condom. I want to feel all of you… I want to you to cum inside me. I-I want to try and get pregnant.”

Those words sent a thrill right to Carlos’ cock “Cecil you are so amazing.” He hitched Cecil’s legs over his shoulders and kissed at his knees as he lubed himself up.

Carlos slowly entered Cecil, sparks going off behind his eyelids as he clenched them shut. They had made love plenty times, but this felt different. There was nothing separating them anymore; no latex, or thoughts of the sheriff’s secret police watching or even the constant worry in the back of Carlos’ mind that he wasn’t good enough to please Cecil. Even though Night Vale continued on outside of their house, in that moment it felt like they were the only two people left in the world.

When he was in to the hilt Carlos dug his fingers into Cecil’s hips a little harder than he normally would, his whole body shaking at the effort to stay still. The scientist wanted to tell Cecil how good it felt, how it was like they were one person and the importance of Cecil being a part of him and his life. Cecil was the talker, not him, but he decided to try anyway.

“Cecil, you’re- _fuck_ -you feel so _good_. I need you.  I love you.”  Carlos panted out, finally opening his eyes and taking all of his blissed-out boyfriend’s appearance in “You look so beautiful.” And he _did_ look beautiful: The wrinkle of his brow as his face contorted in pleasure, the sweat on his chest that shimmered in the lamp light whenever he took in a shaky inhale, the little breathy whimpers that spilled from his mouth.

All of that made Carlos want to kiss him, hold him close, and thrust into Cecil again and again till the radio host wailed in ecstasy. He wanted to make him feel so much pleasure that all of Cecil’s thoughts would be of Carlos and no one else, the same way Cecil consumed Carlos’ thoughts whenever he reflected on his past present or his future.

He rubbed gently at Cecil where he dug his nails into him apologetically before he began to move his hips, starting up a slow, steady rhythm.  

“I love you too, my wonderful Carlos. Oh, you’re amazing, brilliant, fantastic..” Cecil continued his compliment mantra, his hands fisting the sheets. Carlos leaned in close to whisper his own praises against Cecil’s neck.

He wanted to take it slow and make the moment last, but it didn’t take long for Carlos to get caught up in the hot tightness of Cecil. His boyfriend’s moans of encouragement soon had him slamming into his him at a frantic pace, nails once again digging into sweat soaked skin.

Cecil’s hands carded through his hair and grabbed it tight, pulling Carlos’ head so that they were eye to eye.  “C-carlos I need to feel you cum inside me.”

“F-fuck, if you talk like that I’m not going to last.” Carlos choked out, nearly whining, one of his hands went up to Cecil’s and held it tight, lacing their fingers together.  

“I need you to fill me up with your cum.” Cecil gasped with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I want to feel it, know that you’ve marked me as yours. I want you to get me pregnant Carlos, _please_.”

Carlos let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he hit his peak; he nuzzled his face into Cecil’s neck and shivered as he did just what his boyfriend wanted. He could hear an answering satisfied moan from Cecil and a whimper of “Carlos that feels so good, you feel _so hot_ inside me.”

Carlos brought a hand down to his boyfriend’s still hard cock and Cecil gave a whine in the back of his throat as Carlos quickly brought him to and over the edge, cum splattering both of their stomachs. They laid there for a few minutes enjoying the afterglow, Cecil stroking Carlos hair and back and the scientist whispering praise and thanks into Cecil’s ear.

After a little while Carlos tried to coax his boyfriend out of the sheets to get cleaned up, but Cecil refused.

“I want to keep it inside me a bit longer. Maybe if it stays It could help me get…you know..” Cecil bit his lip shyly and hid his face against Carlos’ chest, causing the scientist to chuckle and run his hands through his hair. He wanted to protest more and explain keeping what was in him longer wouldn’t help him get pregnant-never mind that they were both men and couldn’t to begin with- but that would probably completely ruin the moment. Plus, he was so tired..they could get cleaned up in the morning.

As he started to fall asleep he watched Cecil’s calm, satisfied face and thought of how wonderful it could be if Cecil really could have a baby.  He thought of Cecil holding a child in his arms, a child who was neither skinny nor fat, had Cecil’s eyes and Carlos’ hair. Carlos knew that’s what he wanted in the future; they had their home and one day they would have their family. Whether it comes from adoption or doing some strange ritual and pulling them out from the very void or just buying a dog, their family would be perfect in its own way. Carlos fell asleep content, a smile on his face and holding Cecil tight.

Six weeks later, he sat across from an ecstatic Cecil during dinner and the radio host pulled out a positive pregnancy test and set it between them. Carlos thought back to that moment when he was about to fall asleep in Cecil’s arms and he knew that although he was completely baffled over this turn of events, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry. I normally don't even like Mpreg and I just...it poofed into existence and wouldn't go away.  
> I'm gonna go hide in my shame corner.


End file.
